


My Guardian Angel

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Guardian Angels, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: “…神的怒火的代行者。他们没有说错，这真是…真是他见过的最美丽的生物了。”





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Angels Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170857) by [Iolre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/Iolre). 



> △启发自Iolre的Even Angels Fall，地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170857  
> 这篇请理解成探长救了自杀的Sherlock之后没有立刻返回，或单纯是个由它衍生的AU。太太的故事过程让人焦虑但结局超甜！愿意的话可以去读~ 创作一篇fanwork的fanfic的fanfic，耶，我做到了。  
> 以及小时候看的一个情节无趣的电影（这么说很抱歉…但请不要对这个电影产生错误的期待值 :p）：Date with an Angel (1987)  
> △警告：对自杀的描述；极少地提及药物滥用；对SH的家庭有私设

Sherlock手心下的躯体温度很高，高出成年人恒定体温范围最高值4摄氏度，而且一天之中几乎没有波动，包括现在。Sherlock半跪在床边，靠近这个源源不断辐射热量的身体，觉得他阴暗潮湿的地下室出租屋都变得宜人起来。他放轻呼吸，目不转睛，在他的数据库里记录着它的每个细微反应——这是自它出现的五天以来，第一次被Sherlock观察到类似人类称为“睡眠”的状态：脉搏减慢、肌张力下降，那些他能背出来的生理特征。它闭着眼睛，半边脸埋在他的旧枕头里，浅栗色的睫毛在眼底落下一小片阴影，红润的嘴唇放松地抿在一起。根本用不着演绎法，它每根头发丝和每次呼吸都在对Sherlock高声尖叫着它对于他满心的信任。

他应该感到被冒犯的，但他没有。就好像，他已经认识它一辈子了。

Sherlock小心地触碰了一下它此刻收拢在一起的翅膀顶端，长长的白色羽毛覆盖着匀称结实、蕴含着无穷爆发力的肌肉群。他很清楚这一点，鉴于他切身体会过。

Sherlock知道跳下去的那一刻距离他的落地——终点之间，有多少时间，即使不是一个Holmes也能很轻易地演算出这些。并不是太长的一串数字，他喜欢一切都干脆地结束，但也抗拒不了城市最高点带来的戏剧性。然而，在坠落时，时间原来流动得是那么的慢。他还有余裕想起他第一次朝母亲张开双臂时她优雅又坚决地拒绝他的摆手；想起记忆已经模糊的父亲穿着蓝色格子衬衫、扎着裤腿打理花园时微微弓着背的背影，他身上泥土和花的味道，宠爱的笑容；甚至还有他的兄长，在他忽冷忽热头痛欲裂时放在他无力握成拳的手上，那只柔软温暖的手。但隆隆作响的风叹息着包裹住他，于是Sherlock再也没有想什么。

他感到腰部被强有力地拉扯，这个支点因为下降产生的可怕加速度在高速改变而疼得厉害。Sherlock被带着在空中飞快地转了好几圈，直至彻底头晕目眩。他闻到铁与火，也闻到灰尘、蜂蜜和阳光，环着他腰背的双臂牢固、灼烫、铁一般坚硬。他同时感到安全和无助。旋转逐渐停下来的时候，咆哮着的大风也温驯起来，Sherlock顺从内心意志睁开双眼。眼前是一双燃烧着愤怒和痛苦的眼睛，它身后那对大得不可思议的纯白的翅膀在阳光中划出虚影，末梢支棱着的羽毛锋利得像一根根匕首。

… _神的怒火的代行者_ 。他们没有说错，这真是…真是他见过的 _最美丽_ 的生物了。

他快活地问：“你是来带我走的吗？”

抱着他的天使——不可能再有第二个可能了——张开嘴唇，一阵高亢尖利的鸣叫威胁要刺穿他的耳膜，脑袋一疼Sherlock就失去了意识。

第二天早晨Sherlock醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是他的出租屋由于一楼漏水而印满不规则灰黑色的天花板，熟悉、安定，又无聊。有一秒Sherlock认为他只是做了个梦，或是一次药物带来的真实过头的幻觉，无论什么。严谨的天性还是让他拿出枕头下的手机确认，而时间显示着昨天已经过去。Sherlock的眼睛睁大了一些，但还是冷静下来删除了定时发给Mycroft那条短信的设定。至于短信本身…他犹豫了一会，把它留在草稿箱没动。

Sherlock把脸埋在手心深吸了口气，响在卧室门口重重的一声“嘭”的动静让他机敏地抬起头。那个 _有翼生物_ 从地毯上仰着脸冲他露出一个快乐又明亮的笑容，利落地站直身体向他的床走过来，然后…马上惊天动地再次摔倒。如果Sherlock有权力的话可能会把这个评为世纪之摔，但接下来几天他看到的让他变得难以选择其中某一个来获得这项殊荣了。

Sherlock的手指移到它光滑的背脊中央，肩胛骨上方的位置。它就像达芬奇描绘过的完美比例人体，身体每处起伏的线条和骨骼舒展的角度都书写着力与美。不知碰到哪里，它的翅膀颤动了一下，略微展开了一些。Sherlock因此也看到了双翼根部聚集着的细小灰色绒羽，他俯下身，呼吸打在对方浅麦色的皮肤上。这大概还是太过了，它单手支起上半身转头恼火地看着他，栗色的眼睛里分明是清醒和了然。Sherlock嘴边浮现出一个恶劣的微笑，保持和它的对视慢慢低下头在那对重要的翅膀长出来的地方落下一个亲吻。它喉咙里翻滚着柔软含糊的尖叫，面颊浮上一层浅红色，但只是咬着嘴唇躺了回去，还主动张开两翼让他将它们的形状和羽毛分布看得更清楚。

 _战士、信使、守护者_ 。这个强大、美丽又聪慧的生物…驯服地任由他触碰。Sherlock耐心地探索着，被碰到哪里那对宽而有力的翅膀会轻微颤抖，哪里会引出它一阵克制而细碎的呜咽，以及哪里会被瞪着狠狠地抓住手腕制止。Sherlock反手握住它的手腕，膝行着向前一步把它搂到怀里，脑袋埋到它脖颈边藏起表情才说话：“你要离开了。”

本来在不自在地在他手臂间扭动的身体一下子僵住了，过了一会它伸出手环住他的肩膀，另一只手慢慢摸着他的发顶。Sherlock低声笑了：“你从父亲那里学来的？你要是认真看过就知道这并没有用。”

虽然肯定听懂了，但它只是执拗地继续它的动作，Sherlock妥协地放松身体挨着它。尽管并不需要进食，但它在逐渐虚弱，还有深夜它以为他已经熟睡时钻出窗户进行的那些动作，都指向这个事实。

Sherlock喃喃地说：“回去之后，你会受罚吧。我知道你会，别试图骗我。”

它摇着的脑袋卡带似的停下来，蔫蔫地点点头。

“很严重？”

又一个不情愿的点头。

Sherlock的心脏产生了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他成了一尾跳出水缸的鱼。沉默了一阵，他说：“对不起。”

他被轻柔地推开了，它急切地看着他的眼睛，嘴唇开合着喉结上下滑动，他听到的却仍然只是一声尖锐的鸣叫。Sherlock忍不住瑟缩了一次，它不知所措地拍打着翅膀，手指揪着它脑后柔软的褐色头发。Sherlock弯着嘴角，“我能看出来你在想什么，你忘了我的职业了吗？”

它看着他，眼神逐渐明亮起来，就像两颗被阳光抚过的星星。它甚至后退一步，坐在脚后跟上，让他能更好地看到它的表情。Sherlock此刻把自己分成了两个人，属于逻辑的那一边开始无意识地分析起它所有身体动作的附加意义，长期被隔离和压抑的感情部分则开始嚎啕大哭。

“你想要我好好吃饭，照顾好自己。”

它收回指向厨房的胳膊，用力点头。

“我知道，你没有怪我。但是，选择道歉是我的事。”

它无奈地看了他一眼，Sherlock觉得自己又被当成了小孩子对待，但并不像兄长细致入微的掌控和关照带来的烦躁和认为自己能力不足的羞愧那样。他想念起它笨拙地抚摸着他头发的手指了。

“还有…我不会再那样做了…”他停了几秒钟，它专注地听着，“也许我想再见到你呢？”[1]

它安静下来，握着他的手，垂着眼睛显得有点难过，但浅浅笑着的样子也十分的…甜蜜。

措手不及的，Sherlock低声喊出了他无力阻止的推论：“你喜欢我？”

它握着他的手指收紧了一些，嘴唇发着抖，因为窘迫和和强忍着退缩的念头而满脸通红。没有松开他的手，它伸出另一只胳膊绕过他的脖子把他拉近了一些，变成了一个别扭的拥抱姿势。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，接触到那份灼热的体温，胸口好像也烧了起来，“……谢谢你。”

它温柔地摩挲着他的面颊，擦掉那些眼泪，在他额头上亲吻了一次。

光散尽的时候Sherlock从枕头上爬起来，看了眼手机的时间感叹着…他把整个白天都睡过去了。同时他也觉得平静、安宁、充满力量，这是他几个月来都没有过的感受了。也许他该试试多补充一些睡眠。突然，Sherlock的注意力被枕边的一抹白色吸引了。

“这是…？”他好奇地呢喃着，年轻人拿在指尖的是一根漂亮极了的隐约闪着光的飞羽。

 

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：杀人犯了十诫。自杀者上不了天堂这个说法可能由此而来吧。


End file.
